Robin at DC superhero high
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Batman decides it's time Robin goes to school, and Alfred found a school for superheroes that Batman decides would be perfect. At the school, Robin makes some new friends and sees some familiar faces… this is with dc superhero girls so when it says kara and barbara, it doesn't mean the one from batman


**Hey! So, i had another idea. I know, it's weird… but I enjoy it! ONWARD!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story ^_^**

…

"Seriously?" I yelled. "You're making me go to school?!"

"You need an education, Robin. Besides, this school is for superheroes. You'll learn all the necessary subjects, such as math. But you'll also learn how to work with other heroes and how to sharpen your abilities," Batman said, checking his rearview mirror.

"I don't need to sharpen my abilities!" I protested. "And I know how to work with a team! Remember the teen titans?"

"You guys broke up."

"Thats besides the point!" I threw my hands in the air. "I don't need to go to school!"

"Robin, you are going to school and that's final. Look, we're already here."

He opened the door. "I'm doing this for your own good, Robin." he shoved me out the door, then slammed it and took off. I scowled after the car before turning to face the building. A lady was standing at the top of the stairs, watching me. She beckoned me, and I climbed the stairs to join her.

"You must be the new student, Robin."

I crossed my arms. "Yea, I guess so."

"I've arranged for one of our students, Wonder Woman, to give you a tour. She should be here in three… two… one…"

"Hi Principal Waller!" a voice chirped. I turned around and saw a girl with black hair hovering in the doorway. She had a red and white t-shirt with a yellow W at the top. She was wearing blue leggings with white stars and was carrying a shield.

"Ah, Wonder Woman. Just in time. This is the new student I was telling you about, Robin."

"Hi Robin!" Wonder Woman came down the stairs and shook my hand, pumping it up and wildly. "I'm Wonder Woman, but you can call me Wondy! Everyone does, it's much easier to say."

Wonder Woman- er, _Wondy_ , pulled me through the doors of superhero high. She began pointing out different classrooms.

"There's Mr. Crazy Quilt's room. He teaches intro to super suits." Wondy brightened, standing up straighter. "Hey, there's Harley!" she waved her arm in the air. "HARLEY!"

A a girl with blonde pigtails and a black mask came bouncing through the crowd of supers, beaming happily.

"Wondy! Hows it goin?"

"Great! I'm just showing our new student around school." she turned to me. "Robin, this is Harley. Harley, Robin."

"Nice to meet ya!" Harley held out her hand, grinning. Wonder Woman put her hand over her mouth as if she was trying not to smile. I looked at her weirdly for a second before shrugging and grabbing Harley's hand. The second i did, I felt a giant shock travel through my fingers and all the way up to my shoulder. I jumped, pulling my hand away from Harley's. The shock stopped.

Harley laughed, holding up her hand so I could see her palm, and the buzzer ring that was fixed on it firmly.

"Got ya! You should have seen your face!" she giggled. "Welcome ta superhero high, Robin!" she skipped off, and I glared at her angrily. Wonder Woman patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that, Harley always likes to welcome superhero high's new students with a big 'shock'. She did it to me on my first day to."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep! Don't worry, you'll figure it out eventually. Let's head up to your dorm room. Ok?"

"Ok," I responded. Wonder Woman grabbed my hand, and wound her way through the crowd of students, occasionally calling out greeting.

"Hi Hawkgirl!" she called to a girl with big white wings that was flying overhead. The girl waved back, but didn't stop. Wonder Woman waved at someone that i couldn't see.

"Hi Beast Boy!"

"Yo Wondy!"

 _Beast Boy?_ I thought. I shook my head. I must have misheard her.

We made it through the halls and to a dorm room. Wonder Woman opened the door and stepped inside. Half the room was decorated in red and yellow lightning bolts and a few pairs of socks and shoes.

"This is the room you're sharing with Flash," Wonder Woman explained. "He's not here right now, though."

I shrugged. "That's ok. I'll meet him later."

Wonder Woman smiled. "I can leave you here to get settled in, if you want."

"Nah, thats ok. I'd rather walk around the school and meet the students."

"Alright," Wonder Woman said. She looked apologetic. "Listen, I promised my friend Katana we could work on our project today. Do you mind if I get someone else to show you around?"

"Not at all," I said.

"Great! Come on, she's probably in the cafeteria." Wonder Woman grabbed my hand and pulled me to the school's cafeteria. She scanned the room until her gaze fell on a girl with a blue hood over her head, and black wings.

"Batgirl!" she called. "Batgirl, over here!" the girl turned, and broke into a smile when she saw us.

"Hey Wondy!" she said, walking over to us. "What's up?"

"Would you mind showing Robin around the school, and introducing him to students? I've got to work on a project with Katana."

"No problem," Batgirl said.

"Thanks Batgirl!" Wonder Woman said, giving Batgirl a quick hug before darting off. Batgirl turned and smiled at me.

"So Robin, where did you used to live?"

"Gotham," I said, crossing my arms. This "Batgirl" didn't seem to be all that different from Batman. Had she copied him or something?

Batgirl's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I used to live there! My father still lives there, but he let me stay here in the dorms."

"Oh," I said, surprised. "If you don't mind me asking… why are you called Batgirl?"

"It stands for Barbara Assembled Technology. B-A-T. Plus-" Batgirl shrugged, smiling. "I always liked bats."

I smiled. "Ah. ok." so she didn't copy Batman- just had the same general idea. If she'd been named catherine, then she'd be Catgirl instead.

"Come on, I'll show you the classrooms. You have your schedule?"

I nodded, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her. She scanned it, then smiled again.

"You have the same schedule as me. So just meet me in the cafeteria and I'll bring you to all the classes. Ok?"

"Ok," I agreed.

"Awesome," Batgirl said. She beckoned me to follow her. Come on, I'll introduce you to the students."

We walked through the halls, and Batgirl pointed out students as we walked past them.

"There's Bumblebee, and that's Poison Ivy. and over there- that's Miss Martian and Starfire."

My head shot up, and i stared at her. "Starfire?"

"Yea," Batgirl said, looking at the ceiling. "Up there." she raised her voice and called out, "Hey Starfire!"

I followed her gaze, just in time to meet Starfire's eyes. Her face broke into a huge smile, and she flew down and threw her arms around my neck.

"Friend Robin!" she said happily. "I have not seen you in the forever!"

Batgirl looked confused. "You know him?" she asked Starfire.

"Yes," Starfire said, still smiling. "We used to be apart of a team called the titans of teens, before Robin left to stay with the Batman."

"Bat _man_?" batgirl asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"Yea. i was his sidekick. Before he made me come to school," I muttered.

Batgirl smiled sympathetically. "School's not that bad, Robin. Besides, you already have two friends here-Starfire and I."

I blinked at her, a slow smile spreading across my face. Batgirl considered me her friend?

"Actually, he has four friends,"Starfire corrected. "Cyborg and Beast Boy also go to school here."

I looked at her. "They go here to?"

"Yea," Batgirl said. She smiled. "You'll see them in some of your classes. Come on, lets-"

Just then, an alarm sounded, blaring through the hallways. Batgirl stood up straight, and Bumblebee flew past us yelling, "save the day alarm!"

Starfire flew after her, and Batgirl spoke into her bracelet. "Oracle, bring the batjet around the front of the school. She glanced at me. "Come on Robin, you can ride with me."

I smiled as i ran down the hall after her. Maybe this school wouldn't be as bad as i thought.

…

 **So… how did i do on Robin's personality? I don't actually watch the tv show, so… anyway, that was super fun ^_^**


End file.
